List of crossovers in video games
Crossovers in video games occur when otherwise separated fictional characters, stories, settings, universes, or media in a video game meet and interact with each other. These may exist as a gimmick if two separate games in question are developed by the same company. Otherwise, they may exist as a gag from a rival company. The following is a list of games in which crossovers appear in either the form of a cameo of any kind, a guest character, or the theme of "crossover" in general in a video game itself: First and second-party crossovers This includes crossovers and cameos of characters from games owned by one company and close affiliates. Minor crossover and cameos A character from another first or second-party franchise appears as a playable character or boss in the game as a special guest character: *''Aggressors of Dark Kombat'' (Fuuma from World Heroes series) *''All Japan Pro-Wrestling'' (Jeffry McWild and Wolf Hawkfield from Virtua Fighter) *''Anarchy Reigns'' (Bayonetta and several characters from MadWorld) *''Anna Kournikova's Smash Court Tennis'' (various Namco characters, including Richard Miller from Time Crisis, Heihachi Mishima and Yoshimitsu from the Tekken series, Kei Nagase from Ace Combat 2, and Pac-Man) *''Art of Fighting 2'' (Geese Howard from Fatal Fury series) *''Asura's Wrath'' (in a DLC, Asura fights Ryu and Akuma from Street Fighter) *''Bayonetta'' (Costumes based on Peach and Daisy from Super Mario (with Bowser's limbs for Wicked Weaves), Samus from Metroid, Link from The Legend of Zelda, and Fox from Star Fox are available exclusively in the Wii U and Nintendo Switch versions. Chain Chomp from Super Mario is also available as a weapon.) *''Binary Domain'' (characters from Yakuza Dead Souls in multiplayer) *''Brawlhalla'' (Rayman is a playable character with skins from his home series) *''Bye-Bye Boxboy!'' (several characters from Kirby are available as alternate costumes, accessed by amiibo) *''Captain Rainbow'' (various Nintendo characters) *''Catherine Full Body'' (Joker from Persona 5 is a DLC character) *''Christmas NIGHTS'' (Sonic the Hedgehog appears as a playable character only in the Sega Saturn version) *''Civ II: Fantastic Worlds'' (scenarios based on other MicroProse games such as Master of Magic, Master of Orion and X-Com) *''Civilization V: Brave New World'' (You can recruit XCOM Squads from XCOM: Enemy Unknown) *''ClayFighter 63⅓'' (Earthworm Jim and Boogerman appear as playable characters) *''Code Name S.T.E.A.M.'' (Marth, Ike, Robin, and Lucina from Fire Emblem) *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' (Characters from Spyro appear as playable racers) *''Crash Twinsanity'' (Spyro makes a guest appearance in the story) *''Cthulhu Saves the World'' (characters from Breath of Death VII and Molly the Were-Zompire) *''Dead or Alive (series)'' (Ryu Hayabusa, Momiji and Rachel from Ninja Gaiden. Naotora Ii from Samurai Warriors is added in Dead or Alive 5: Last Round as DLC.) *''Digimon World Re:Digitize'' (Lili and Sebastian from Tekken) *''Disgaea (series)'' (various Nippon Ichi Software characters) *''Ehrgeiz'' (various characters from Final Fantasy VII, including Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, etc.) *''Everybody's Golf'' series (various PlayStation characters) *''Evolution Skateboarding'' (Solid Snake and Raiden from Metal Gear Solid) *''Fatal Fury Special'' (Ryo Sakazaki from Art of Fighting) *''Fighter's History'' (Karnov) *''Final Fantasy Explorers'' *''Fortnite'' (finding an Infinity Gauntlet turns the player into Thanos) *''Jak X: Combat Racing'' (Ratchet from Ratchet & Clank shows up as an unlockable character.) *''Killer Instinct (2013)'' (Rash from the Battletoads game series, the Arbiter from the Halo game series and General RAAM from the Gears of War game series appear as guest characters in the Season Three lineup) *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (different elements from the Super Mario and Kirby appear during the game) * The Lego video games feature many different franchises and crossovers among them: **''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' (Indiana Jones from the saga of the same name) **''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' (Han Solo from the Star Wars saga) **''Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham'' (Duck Dodgers from the Looney Tunes franchise appears as the Green Loontern) **''Lego City: Undercover'' (various items and enemies from the Super Mario series) **''Lego The Incredibles'' (various Pixar characters from the other Pixar films) *''ModNation Racers'' (Characters and karts based on multiple Sony series including Ratchet & Clank, Uncharted, God of War, LittleBigPlanet, and Twisted Metal) *''Monster Hunter: **Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate'' (A costume based on Amaterasu from Ōkami) **''Monster Hunter: World'' (costumes based on Dante from Devil May Cry, Ryu and Sakura from Street Fighter, and Mega Man) *''Mortal Kombat:'' **''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' (Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street film series appears as downloadable content) **''Mortal Kombat X'' (Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th film series appear as DLC for Kombat Pack 1. Freddy Krueger also returns as a mobile version exclusive character on the Update 1.11 of the game) **''Mortal Kombat 11'' (DC Comics' Joker is available as a part of Kombat Pack 1) *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2'' (Lars Alexandersson from the Tekken series) *''New International Track & Field'' (various Konami characters) *''Ninja Gaiden'' (Ayane and Kasumi from Dead or Alive) *''Nitroplus Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel'' (various Nitroplus characters) *''Onimusha Blade Warriors'' (MegaMan.EXE and Zero) *''Pac-Man: **Pac-Man Fever'' (characters from Ridge Racer, Soulcalibur and Tekken) **''Pac-Man World Rally'' (characters and race tracks from Dig-Dug, ''Galaga, Katamari Damacy, Mappy and Mr. Driller) *PaRappa the Rapper 2'' (characters from Um Jammer Lammy live in the PaRappa universe) *''Penny Arcade Adventures: Episode 3'' (Cthulhu Saves the World and Molly the Were-Zompire) *''Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands'' (Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed II) *''Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy'' (Scorpion from Mortal Kombat) *''Punch-Out!!: **Punch-Out!! (NES)'' (Mario appears as the referee) **''''Punch-Out!!'' (Wii)'' (Donkey Kong makes a cameo as a boss) *''Red Ash: The Indelible Legend'' (Mighty No. 9) *''Rhythm Heaven Megamix'' (various characters from WarioWare) *''Rival Schools: United By Fate'' (Sakura from the Street Fighter series) *''Quake III Arena'' (Doom and Quake) *''Samurai Warriors'' (Lu Bu of Dynasty Warriors makes an appearance as a hidden boss) *''Saturday Night Slam Masters'' (Mike Haggar from Final Fight) *''Smash Court Tennis Pro Tournament 2'' (Heihachi Mishima and Ling Xiaoyu from Tekken. Cassandra Alexandra and Raphael Sorel from the Soul series) *''Solomon's Key'' (Mighty Bomb Jack) *''Sonic the Hedgehog: **Sonic Lost World'' (characters and environments from Nights into Dreams..., Yoshi's Story and The Legend of Zelda) **''Sonic Riders'' (AiAi from Super Monkey Ball, Ulala from Space Channel 5, and NiGHTS from Nights into Dreams...) **''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' (Amigo from Samba de Amigo, Billy Hatcher from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg, and NiGHTS from Nights into Dreams...) **''Sonic Forces'' (Costumes based on characters from Super Monkey Ball, Jet Set Radio, NiGHTS Into Dreams..., Puyo Puyo, and Persona 5 as well as the viral Sanic meme) *''Soulcalibur: **Soulcalibur II'' (Heihachi Mishima from Tekken in the PS2 and HD versions) **''Soulcalibur Legends'' (Lloyd Irving from Tales of Symphonia) *''Star Ocean series'' (Lenneth Valkyrie and Freya from the Valkyrie Profile series. Many tri-Ace games also feature crossover secret bosses and the like.) *''Super Mario'' spin-offs: **''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (Geno from Square Enix's Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) **''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' (Link from The Legend of Zelda and Samus Aran from Metroid are seen sleeping) **''Mario Kart Series:'' ***''Mario Kart DS'' (R.O.B. appears as a playable driver) ***''Mario Kart 8'' (Link in his incarnations from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, and the Villagers and Isabelle from Animal Crossing: New Leaf appear as playable downloadable drivers as well as downloadable courses based F-Zero and Excitebike. The Deluxe edition for the Nintendo Switch also includes the Inklings from Splatoon as playable characters) **''Super Mario Maker'' (Costumes can be worn by Mario exclusively in the Super Mario Bros. theme based off multiple Nintendo franchises including The Legend of Zelda, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Pokémon, Star Fox, EarthBound, Metroid, Kid Icarus, Fire Emblem, Game & Watch, WarioWare, Pikmin, Animal Crossing, Wii Fit, F-Zero, Duck Hunt, Punch-Out!!, Xenoblade Chronicles, Splatoon, Excitebike, The Legendary Starfy, Swapnote, Big Brain Academy, Brain Age, Jam with the Band, Balloon Fight, Shin Onigashima, Pushmo, Ice Climber, Volleyball, Clu Clu Land, Yakuman, R.O.B., Family Computer Disk System, and StreetPass) *''Tales series'' (some games feature crossovers with other Tales of timelines—i.e. Lloyd Irving in Tales of Symphonia—, sometimes featuring characters from other Namco series) *''Tecmo Super Bowl'' (Mighty Bomb Jack) *''Tony Hawk's Project 8'' (the Grim Reaper and Judy Nails from Guitar Hero) *''Towerfall'' (Madeline and Badeline from Celeste) *''Trick'N Snowboarder'' (Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy from Resident Evil) *''Under Night In-Birth'' (Sion Eltnam Atlasia (dubbed as Eltnum) from Melty Blood) *''Unreal Championship 2'' (Raiden from Mortal Kombat) *''Urban Reign'' (Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law from Tekken) *''Varth: Operation Thunderstorm'' (Ryu) *''Venus & Braves'' (Multiple Tales series characters on the PSP remake) *''Viewtiful Joe'' (Dante and Trish from Devil May Cry are playable characters in the PlayStation 2 version) *''Warriors Orochi 3'' (Ryu Hayabusa, Momiji, and Rachel from Ninja Gaiden; Kasumi and Ayane from Dead or Alive; Joan of Arc from Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War; Achilles from Warriors: Legends of Troy; Nemea from Trinity: Souls of Zill O’ll; and Sterkenburg Cranach from Atelier) *''Warriors Orochi 4 Ultimate'' (Joan of Arc and Ryu Hayabusa return) *''Wangan Midnight'' (Shutokou Battle series characters) *''We Love Golf!'' (assorted Capcom characters). Major crossover A major crossover where two or more franchises encounter: *''Alex Kidd in Shinobi World'' (Alex Kidd and Shinobi characters) *''Astro Boy: Omega Factor'' (several other characters created by Osamu Tezuka appears with important roles on the plot of the game, included Hosuke Sharaku from The Three-Eyed One, Black Jack from the series of the same name and Phoenix) *''Cannon Spike'' (Capcom characters) *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' *[[Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage and Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy|''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' and Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy]] (Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon) *''Fighters Megamix'' (Sega characters) *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (Characters representing each of the mainline Final Fantasy titles) *''Heroes of the Storm'' (Crossover featuring various Blizzard franchises including characters from Warcraft, Diablo, StarCraft, and Overwatch universes) *''Itadaki Street'' series, such as the PSP iteration Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable (Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy) and Fortune Street (Dragon Quest and Mario) *''Indivisible'' (features various characters from different unrelated games and franchises to be playable alongside with the game's protagonist, such as Shovel Knight, Shantae, Calibretto from Battle Chasers, Red from Transistor, etc.) *''The King of Fighters'' (characters from SNK franchises Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting, Psycho Soldier, Ikari Warriors, Buriki One, Savage Reign, Metal Slug and Samurai Shodown) *''Konami Krazy Racers'' (Metal Gear, Pop'n Music, Legend of the Mystical Ninja, Twinbee among others) *''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' (characters from Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi RPG series. Set after Paper Mario: Sticker Star and Mario & Luigi Dream Team, and right before Paper Mario: Color Splash) *''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' (characters from Mortal Kombat and DC Comics superheroes) *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' and Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (Crossover with the casts of Persona 3, Persona 4, and Persona 5) *''Power Rangers: Legacy Wars'' and Battle for the Grid (two crossover games based on the entire Power Rangers franchise, it features characters from the original TV series, the Boom Studios' comic book series and the 2017 film) *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' (Crossover featuring various Sony franchises including God of War, Uncharted, Ratchet & Clank, Jak and Daxter, Sly Cooper, PaRappa the Rapper, Fat Princess, LittleBigPlanet, MediEvil, Ape Escape, Twisted Metal, Infamous, Killzone, Doko Demo Issyo, Gravity Rush, Heavenly Sword, Buzz!, Hot Shots Golf, Patapon, ModNation Racers, and LocoRoco) *''PlayStation Move Heroes'' (crossover of the Ratchet & Clank, Jak and Daxter and Sly Cooper franchises) *''Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure'' *''Sega All-Stars'' (Crossover with multiple Sega franchises including Sonic the Hedgehog, NiGHTS Into Dreams..., Jet Set Radio, Space Channel 5, Virtua Fighter, Crazy Taxi, Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg, Samba de Amigo, Super Monkey Ball, Chu Chu Rocket, The House of the Dead, Alex Kidd, Golden Axe, Shenmue, Bonanza Bros., Skies of Arcadia, Shinobi, Daytona USA, After Burner, and Football Manager):'' **Sega Superstars'' **''Sega Superstars Tennis'' **''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' **''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' **''SEGA Heroes'' *''Segagaga'' *''SNK Gals' Fighters'' (several female characters from SNK games) **''SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy'' (Another SNK crossover fighting game with a similar premise) *''Street Fighter series'' (tie-in with Final Fight) *''Street Fighter X Mega Man'' (a crossover between Street Fighter and Mega Man) *''Super Bomberman R'' (features guest characters from multiple Konami IPs) *''Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix'' (characters from Street Fighter, Darkstalkers and Red Earth) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (various characters from Capcom fighting games) *''''Super Smash Bros.'' Series'' **Various fighters from Nintendo franchises appear in the series, including Mario, Donkey Kong, The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Yoshi, Kirby, Pokémon, Star Fox, Mother, F-Zero, Ice Climber, Fire Emblem, Game & Watch, Kid Icarus, Wario, Pikmin, R.O.B., Animal Crossing, Wii Fit, Punch-Out!!, Xenoblade Chronicles, Duck Hunt, and Splatoon. The Miis also appear as fighters. **Other franchises are represented through stages, Spirits, and Assist Trophies, including Nintendogs, Wii Sports, Tomodachi Life, Balloon Fight, Pilotwings, Golden Sun, Sin and Punishment, The Legendary Starfy, Custom Robo, ARMS, etc.) *''Teppen'' (Mobile card game featuring multiple Capcom franchises including Mega Man X, Street Fighter, Monster Hunter, Devil May Cry, Darkstalkers and Resident Evil) *''Warriors All-Stars'' (multiple Koei Tecmo characters) *''Warriors Orochi'' (Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series) Third-party crossovers This includes games which have crossovers from two or more separate companies. *''Alice: Madness Returns'' (a skeleton of Razputin from Psychonauts) *''Ape Escape 3'' (a Metal Gear-based minigame) *''Battle Arena Toshinden'' (Interplay's Earthworm Jim appears as a selectable character in the PC version) *''Battletoads & Double Dragon'' (game produced by Tradewest/Rare with characters from Technos' Double Dragon series) *''Blade Strangers'' (crossover fighting game featuring characters from 1001 Spikes, Azure Striker Gunvolt, The Binding of Isaac, Cave Story, Code of Princess, Doki Doki Poyacchio, Shovel Knight, and Umihara Kawase) *''Blaster Master Zero'' (Gunvolt, Ekoro, Shantae and Shovel Knight as downloadable guest characters) *''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle'' (crossover fighting game featuring characters from BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena, Under Night In-Birth, RWBY, Arcana Heart, Senran Kagura, and Akatsuki Blitzkampf) *''Brawlhalla'' (Rayman, Hellboy, and Finn and Jake from Adventure Time are playable. Character skins featuring Shovel Knight, Rayman, Hellboy, and Adventure Time are included.) *''Brawlout'' (features guest characters from Hyper Light Drifter, Guacamelee!, Yooka-Laylee and Dead Cells) *''Cadence of Hyrule'' (A crossover between Crypt of the NecroDancer and The Legend of Zelda) *''Capy Fine Racing GP'' (a crossover racing game between Double Fine Productions and Capybara Games) *''Car Town'' (many cars from various franchises such as The Fast and The Furious, Ghostbusters, the DeLorean from Back to the Future, and the GT by Citroen from Gran Turismo series. Additionally, the Top Gear feature is also included.) *''Chaos Wars'' (Aruze's Shadow Hearts, Atlus's Growlanser, Idea Factory's Blazing Souls and Spectral Souls: Resurrection of the Ethereal Empires, and RED Entertainment's Gungrave and Code of the Samurai) *''Sid Meier's Civilization V'' (a scenario in the game is based on the ''Lord of the Rings'' franchise) *''Cross Edge'' (Nippon Ichi's Disgaea, Koei's Atelier, Capcom's Darkstalkers, and Namco's Tekken) *''Crystal Crisis'' (crossover puzzle game featuring characters from 1001 Spikes, Akuji the Demon, Astro Boy, The Binding of Isaac, Black Jack, Blade Strangers, Cave Story, Code of Princess, Hydra Castle Labyrinth, Johnny Turbo, The Tempura of the Dead, and Umihara Kawase) *''Dead or Alive: **Dead or Alive 4'' (Nicole - a Spartan super-soldier created by Bungie for exclusive use in DoA 4) **''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (Metroid: Other M themed stage with Ridley appearing as a stage hazard while Samus appears at the end of the match) **''Dead or Alive 5'' (Akira Yuki, Pai Chan, and Sarah Bryant from the Virtua Fighter series. Jacky Bryant appears on the Ultimate and Last Round versions of the game. Mai Shiranui from Fatal Fury/''King of Fighters'' is added as DLC for the Last Round version of the game.) *''Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax'' (Akira Yuki from the Virtua Fighter series as well as Selvaria Bles from the Valkyria Chronicles series appear as playable guest characters in the console/1.2 build and updated versions. Pai Chan and Alicia Melchiott appear as assist characters.) *''Diddy Kong Racing'' (Rare's Banjo and Conker) *''Divekick'' (Johnny Gat from Deep Silver's Saints Row franchise appears as a guest character in the free Addition Edition + update. The Fencer from Nidhogg was later added as a guest fighter in the final patch.) *''DreamMix TV World Fighters'' (characters from Hudson and Konami's video game series and Takara's toy lines) *''Dust: An Elysian Tail'' (features various indie game characters from games such as Super Meat Boy, Spelunky, and The Dishwasher: Dead Samurai) *''Eternal Fighter Zero'' (characters from the visual novels Moon, One: Kagayaku Kisetsu e, Kanon and Air) *''Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water'' (Ayane from Dead or Alive appears in a special episode) *''Fighting EX Layer'' (Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury/''King of Fighters'' is a playable guest character) *''Fighting Layer'' (Allen Snider and Blair Dame, created by Arika, were previously in the original Street Fighter EX) *''Fighting Vipers'' (the Japanese mascot of Pepsi, Pepsiman, appears in the Japanese release of the Sega Saturn version) *''Fight Night Round 2'' (Little Mac from the Punch-Out!! series) *''Final Fantasy: **[[Final Fantasy XIV|''Final Fantasy XIV]] (Rathalos from Monster Hunter is a monster that can be fought) **''Final Fantasy XV'' (An Assasin's Creed-themed special expansion titled "Assassin's Festival" was released to promote Assassin's Creed Origins) *''Forza'' (The voices of Top Gear appeared as announcers, and three movie cars appeared as selectable vehicles: the Aston Martin DB5 from the James Bond series, the DeLorean time machine from Back to the Future, and the Pontiac Trans Am driven by Burt Reynolds in Smokey and the Bandit. Additionally, the Autovista roster featured the Warthog military vehicle from the Halo series, which later became an available vehicle in Forza Horizon 3 and 4. A standalone expansion for Forza Horizon 2 called Forza Horizon 2 Presents Fast and Furious features vehicles from throughout the Fast and Furious franchise and Tej Parker (voiced by Christopher Brian Bridges) in voiceover. In Forza Motorsport 6, The Fast and the Furious car pack from the previous movies is purchasable with selectable vehicles as a DLC pack. In Forza Horizon 4, a DLC pack from the James Bond series called 'Best of Bond Car Pack' gives access to Q Branch cars including the 1974 AMC Hornet and Citroen 2CV6.) *''Goat Simulator'' (Payday gang from the Payday series) *''Indie Pogo'' (features playable characters from Awesomenauts, Azure Striker Gunvolt, Bit.Trip, The Blocks Cometh, Divekick, Downwell, Dust: An Elysian Tail, Enter the Gungeon, Freedom Planet, Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy, Jack the Reaper, The Next Penelope, Octodad, Rivals of Aether, Shovel Knight, Shütshimi, Stardrop Blaster, Teslagrad, Velocispider, VVVVVV and Zorbié, and several cameo appearances from many other indie games) *''Iron Man and X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal'' (characters from Marvel's Iron Man and Valiant's X-O Manowar) *''Itadaki Street DS'' (characters from Dragon Quest and Mario) *''Just Dance 3'' (a song based on Super Mario Bros.) *''Killing Floor'' (Team Fortress 2's Pyro is a playable character should the player downloads both games) *''Konami Wai Wai World'' (King Kong and The Goonies appear with characters from various Konami franchise) *''KOF: Maximum Impact Regulation A'' (Makoto Mizoguchi from Data East's Fighter's History series) *''Lego Dimensions'' (playable characters and settings from The A-Team, Adventure Time, Back to the Future, Beetlejuice, DC Comics, Doctor Who, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Ghostbusters, Gremlins, The Goonies, Harry Potter, Jurassic World, Knight Rider, The Lord of the Rings, Midway arcade games, Mission: Impossible, Portal, The Powerpuff Girls, Scooby-Doo, The Simpsons, Sonic the Hedgehog, Teen Titans Go! and The Wizard of Oz franchises and intellectual properties, as well as Lego series Legends of Chima, Lego City Undercover, The Lego Movie, The Lego Batman Movie and Ninjago. HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey makes a cameo. Using the TARDIS in certain locations allows access to areas from CW's The Flash, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, and Red Dwarf.) *''Lost Planet 2'' (Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago from Gears of War, Frank West from Dead Rising and Albert Wesker from Resident Evil) *''Marvel vs. Capcom'' series (characters from Capcom and Marvel Comics) *''Metal Gear:'' **''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' (contains missions where Naked Snake can face either Rathalos or Tigrex from Monster Hunter) **''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' (features a minigame where the player has to catch the apes from Ape Escape) *''Minecraft'' (the game includes skin packs based on: Mass Effect, Skyrim, The Simpsons, Doctor Who, Star Wars, the Halo (series), various Rareware IP's, Little Big Planet, Super Mario, Marvel Comics, The Walking Dead, Tony Hawk's (series), Fallout (series) and other video game franchises.) *''ModNation Racers'' (Flo from Progressive Insurance and a Canada-exclusive character based on the Froster cups are playable drivers) *''Monster Hunter: **Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate'' (Link costume and Koroks from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and Mr. Resetti & Isabelle from Animal Crossing.) **''Monster Hunter World'' (The Behemoth from Final Fantasy XIV is a monster that can be fought. Geralt of Rivia is playable in a downloadable side quest inspired by The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt) *''Mortal Kombat: **Mortal Kombat (2011)'' (Kratos from Sony's God of War appears as a PS3/PSVita exclusive) **''Mortal Kombat X'' (The Predator from the franchise of the same name appear as a part of DLC Kombat Pack 1. Leatherface from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series and the Alien from the titular franchise appear as a part of DLC Kombat Pack 2.) **''Mortal Kombat 11'' (The T-800 from Terminator: Dark Fate and Image Comic's Spawn are available as a part of DLC Kombat Pack 1.) *''Namco × Capcom'' (characters from Namco and Capcom) *''NBA Street V3'' (Mario, Luigi, and Peach from the Mario franchise are playable exclusively on Nintendo GameCube) *''NeoGeo Battle Coliseum'' (characters from ADK, which was bought by SNK, appear in the game alongside SNK characters) *''Ninja Gaiden Z'' (Mighty No. 9 appears as a downloadable skin) *''Nitroplus Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel'' (Saber from Fate/stay night, Homura from Senran Kagura, and Heart Aino from Arcana Heart) *''Pac-Man Vs.'' (Mario from the Super Mario series is the announcer in the GameCube and Nintendo Switch versions) *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' (Dante from Devil May Cry, Big Daddy from BioShock, Heihachi Mishima from Tekken, and Raiden from Metal Gear. Isaac Clarke from Dead Space appears as a DLC character.) *''Pokémon Conquest'' (Pokémon and Nobunaga's Ambition) *''Poker Night'' (series) (Sam & Max, Tycho from Penny Arcade, Strong Bad from Homestar Runner, Brock Samson from Venture Bros, Claptrap from Borderlands, Ash Williams from The Evil Dead and various Valve characters) *''Power Rangers: Legacy Wars'' (Ryu, Guile, Chun-Li, Cammy, Akuma and M. Bison from Capcom's Street Fighter were added in May 2018 as guest fighters) *''Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney'' (Professor Layton and Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney) *''Project X Zone'' series: **''Project X Zone'' (characters from Capcom, Sega and Namco Bandai) **''Project X Zone 2'' (characters from Capcom, Sega and Namco Bandai. Nintendo's Chrom and Lucina from Fire Emblem Awakening and Fiora of Xenoblade Chronicles make guest appearances with the former two being teammates and the latter being partnered up with KOS-MOS from Xenosaga.) *''Puyo Puyo Tetris'' (Combines the gameplay of Tetris and the gameplay, characters, and setting of Puyo Puyo) *''Ridge Racer'' (Hornet car from Daytona USA) *''Rivals of Aether'' (guest characters from Ori and the Blind Forest and Shovel Knight) *''Rocket League'' (Vehicles based on The Delorean from the Back to the Future trilogy, the Batmobile from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Hot Wheels models, Dominic Toretto's Dodge Charger from The Fate of the Furious, the Ecto-1 from ''Ghostbusters'', the Jeep Wrangler from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, KITT from Knight Rider, and a PS4-exclusive Ice Cream Truck from Twisted Metal were released in separate DLCs. Various themed cosmetic items for vehicles are also available based on Portal, Chivalry: Medieval Warfare, Goat Simulator, Euro Truck Simulator, The Witcher, Worms W.M.D., Rick and Morty, and the NBA for all versions of the game while items based on Halo and Gears of War are exclusive to the Xbox One version and items based on Mario and Luigi are exclusive to the Nintendo Switch version) *''Runbow'' (Various independent video game series including Shovel Knight, SteamWorld Dig, Guacamelee!, Sportsball, Scram Kitty and His Buddy on Rails, Bit.Trip, Azure Striker Gunvolt, Teslagrad, Stealth Inc., The Fall, Xeodrifter, Chariot, Mutant Mudds, Hyper Light Drifter, Freedom Planet and Shantae) *''Samurai Warriors 3'' (Takamaru from Nintendo's The Mysterious Murasame Castle ) *''Scribblenauts Unlimited'' (characters from the Super Mario and the Legend of Zelda series) *''Senran Kagura: Estival Versus'' (Ayane from Dead Or Alive and Kan'u, Sonsaku and Ryofu from Ikkitousen series) *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' (Dante from Devil May Cry) *''Shoot Many Robots'' (the Steam version of the game contains Gordon Freeman's suit, turrets from Portal and some items from Team Fortress 2) *''Shovel Knight'' (Kratos and The Battletoads appear as console-exclusive boss fights.) *''Skate 3'' (Isaac Clark from Dead Space appears as a playable character.) *''Skylanders: SuperChargers'' (Donkey Kong and Bowser from Nintendo's Mario franchise) *''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' (TOM from Toonami appears as an unlockable item via cheat code.) *''SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy'' (guest characters from Million Arthur and Fighting EX Layer) *''SNK vs Capcom Series'' (characters from Capcom and SNK Corporation) *''Sega All-Stars: **Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' (Banjo and Kazooie, Xbox 360 Avatars, and Miis) **''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' (Danica Patrick, Wreck-It Ralph, [[Team Fortress 2|Pyro, Spy, and Heavy from Team Fortress 2]], Miis and Xbox 360 Avatars, and The Yogscast) *''Sonic Dash'' (Red, Chuck, & Bomb from Angry Birds Epic, Sanrio's Hello Kitty, My Melody, Chococat and Badtz-Maru, and Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man) *''Soulcalibur: **Soulcalibur II'' (Link from The Legend of Zelda in the GameCube version and Spawn of Image Comics in the Xbox and HD versions) **''Soulcalibur IV'' (Darth Vader, Starkiller and Yoda from Star Wars; the bonus character Angol Fear is implied to be the cousin of the character Angol Mois from the Sgt. Frog series.) **''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny'' (Kratos from Sony's God of War series) **''Soulcalibur V'' (Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed) **''Soulcalibur VI'' (Geralt of Rivia from The Witcher, 2B from Nier: Automata, and Haohmaru from Samurai Shodown) *''SSX on Tour'' (Mario, Luigi, and Peach from the Mario franchise) *''Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty'' (Metroids can be seen) *''Starlink: Battle for Atlas'' (guest appearances by Star Fox characters exclusive to the Nintendo Switch version) *''Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generation'' (characters from Street Fighter, Rival Schools, Louis Cha's novels, Cyborg 009, and president Barack Obama) *''Street Fighter X Tekken (Street Fighter'' characters, Tekken characters, Cole MacGrath from Sucker Punch's inFamous series, Capcom's Mega Man, Namco's Pac-Man and Sony's mascots Toro and Kuro) *''Super Bomberman R'' (console-exclusive guest characters Master Chief, Ratchet & Clank, and P-Body; also features WWE wrestler Xavier Woods as a playable character) *''Super Crate Box'' (characters from Canabalt, Spelunky and Super Meat Boy) *''Super Mario'' spin-offs: **''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' **''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' series **''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' series (characters from the Mario, Pac-Man, Tamagotchi and Taiko no Tatsujin franchises) **''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' (characters from Mario and Final Fantasy franchises) **''Mario Sports Mix'' (characters from the Mario, Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy franchises) **''Mario Kart 8'' (Free DLC containing karts and wheels based on three Mercedes-Benz vehicles: the GLA-Class, the W25 Silver Arrow, and the 300 SL Roadster) **''Super Mario Maker'' (Multiple costumes for Mario to wear exclusively in the Super Mario Bros. theme including Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Felyne from Monster Hunter, Chitoge Kirisaki from the anime series Nisekoi, Sanrio's Hello Kitty and My Melody, Shinya Arino from GameCenter CX, Necky from Japanese video game publication Famitsu, the rock band BABYMETAL, Aardman Animations' Shaun the Sheep, and the Mercedes-Benz GLA-Class) **''Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'' (A Super Mario-themed Puzzle & Dragons game for the Nintendo 3DS) *''Super Meat Boy'' (various indie game characters, such as Tim and Gish) *''Super Robot Wars'' (characters from various series) *''Super Smash Bros.'' (expanded list of the third-party content found in the Nintendo crossover-fighting game series Super Smash Bros.) **''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Solid Snake from ''Metal Gear Solid'', and Sonic) **''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (Mega Man, Pac-Man, Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles, Ryu from Street Fighter, Cloud from Final Fantasy VII and Bayonetta) **''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (characters from previous entries returned, with Simon and Richter from Castlevania, Ken from Street Fighter, Joker from ''Persona 5'', Hero (the protagonist) from Dragon Quest, Banjo-Kazooie, and Terry from Fatal Fury) *''Super Smash Flash series'' (various characters from Super Smash Bros., Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball, Naruto, Bleach, etc.) *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' (characters from various Capcom and Tatsunoko Production franchises) *''Tekken 7: Fated Retribution'' (Akuma from Street Fighter, Geese Howard from Fatal Fury, Noctis Lucis Caelum from Final Fantasy XV, and Negan from The Walking Dead) *''Tekken X Street Fighter (Street Fighter'' and Tekken characters) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up'' (Ubisoft's Rabbids on the Wii version) *''The King of Fighters XV'' (Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, and Heihachi Mishima from Bandai Namco's Tekken as a Playable characters) *''The Stanley Parable'' (the narrator references the worlds of Portal and Minecraft) *''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE'' (Shin Megami Tensei and Fire Emblem) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands'' (The Predator and Sam Fisher from Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell) *''Tony Hawk's Series:'' **''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2'' (Spider-Man from Marvel Comics) **''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' (Darth Maul from Star Wars, Wolverine from Marvel Comics, Kelly Slater and Doomguy from Doom) **''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' (Iron Maiden's mascot Eddie the Head, and Jango Fett from Star Wars) **''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5'' (Lil Wayne and King Graham from King's Quest. Tyler, the Creator and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were added in a patch) **''Tony Hawk's Underground'' (Iron Man from Marvel Comics and a C.H.U.D. appears under the name T.H.U.D. ) **''Tony Hawk's Underground 2'' (Shrek from the ''Shrek'' films and a soldier from Call of Duty) *''Trinity Universe'' (characters from the Disgaea and Atelier series) *''Under Night In-Birth'' (Akatsuki from SUBTLE STYLE's Akatsuki Blitzkampf appears in Under Night In-Birth EXE: Late and updated versions) *''Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!'' (Nintendo's Wario and Hudson's Bomberman) *''Warriors Orochi 3'' (Sophitia from Bandai Namco's Soul series appears in Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate) *''Yooka-Laylee'' (Shovel Knight appears in a cameo appearance) Comic book/video game crossovers Video games that have comic book franchise characters encountering or facing off against other comic book franchise characters or third-party video game characters in a crossover video game or as a guest character in a third-party video game include: *''Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes'' *''Injustice:'' **''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' (Mortal Kombat's Scorpion) **''Injustice 2'' (Hellboy, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Raiden and Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat) *''Iron Man and X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal'' (Marvel's Iron Man and Valiant's X-O Manowar) *''Marvel Super Heroes'' (Darkstalkers' Anita) *''''Marvel vs. Capcom'' (series)'' (characters from various Capcom and Marvel Comics series) *''Mortal Kombat'': **''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' (Mortal Kombat and DC Comics characters) **''Mortal Kombat 11'' (DC Comics' Joker and Image Comic's Spawn are a part of DLC Kombat Pack 1) *''Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure'' *''Soulcalibur II'' (Spawn of Image Comics in the Xbox and HD versions) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up'' (Ubisoft's Rabbids on the Wii version) *''Tony Hawk's (series)'' (various Marvel Comics characters appear throughout the series. The TMNT appear in the tenth installment) *''Revenge of Shinobi'' (Batman and Spider-Man are bosses) *''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' (Street Fighter's Akuma) Cartoon/video game crossovers Video games that have cartoon franchise characters encountering or facing off against other cartoon franchise characters or video game characters in a crossover video game or as a guest character in a third-party video game include: *Cartoon Network: **''Cartoon Network Speedway'' **''Cartoon Network Racing'' **''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion'' **''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall'' **''Cartoon Network: Formula Cartoon All-Stars'' **''TKO: Titanic Kungfubot Offensive'' *Disney: **''Kingdom Hearts'' (Various characters from Square Enix and Disney franchises) **''Dance Dance Revolution Disney Mix'' ***''Dance Dance Revolution Disney Channel Edition'' (Similar concept but with various Disney Channel series instead) **''Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure'' (Simba from The Lion King, Young Tarzan, and Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story are playable skaters) **''Disney Friends'' (Interact with characters from Winnie the Pooh,'' Dory from ''Finding Nemo, Stitch,'' and Simba from ''The Lion King) **''Disney Infinity'' series (characters from the many assets owned by The Walt Disney Company like the Disney original characters, the Pixar characters, the Marvel Comics super heroes and Lucasfilm's Star Wars) **''Disney Universe'' (Levels and costumes based on Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, The Lion King, Peter Pan, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Pirates of the Caribbean, Wall-E, Monsters Inc., The Little Mermaid, Lilo & Stitch, Finding Nemo, and Tron. Additional DLC packs include The Nightmare Before Christmas, Phineas and Ferb, and The Muppets) **''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion'' (Levels based on Aladdin, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Lion King, Alice in Wonderland, Beauty and the Beast, and Tangled. The main antagonist returns from Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse) **''Meteos: Disney Magic'' (Meteos and six Disney franchises: Toy Story, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Lilo & Stitch, The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, and Pirates of the Caribbean) **''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' **''Kinect Rush: A Disney-Pixar Adventure'' **''Disney Magical World'' and Disney Magical World 2 **''Disney Crossy Road'' (Disney characters in the style of Crossy Road) **''Disney Emoji Blitz'' **''Disney Tsum Tsum Festival'' **''Disney Heroes: Battle Mode'' (Mobile RPG featuring Wreck-It Ralph, Zootopia, and The Incredibles. Further updates have included Mickey Mouse, Toy Story, Pirates of the Caribbean, Aladdin, Alice in Wonderland, TRON: Legacy, Beauty and the Beast, Maleficent, Moana, Brave, Coco, Inside Out, WALL-E, DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, Hercules, Lilo & Stitch, Frozen, Monsters Inc., Big Hero 6, Peter Pan, Kim Possible, The Muppets, and The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (The Green Loontern (a.k.a. Duck Dodgers) is a playable character.) *Nicktoons: **''Nicktoons Unite!'' **''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island'' **''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots'' **''SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' **''Nicktoons Racing'' **''Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing'' **''Nicktoons Nitro'' **''Nickelodeon Kart Racers'' **''Nicktoons Basketball'' **''Nicktoons MLB'' **''Nickelodeon Party Blast'' **''Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy'' * Poker Night 2 (Brock Samson from [[The Venture Bros.|''The Venture Bros.]]) Manga/anime crossovers Video games that have manga franchise characters or anime franchise characters encountering or facing off against other manga or anime franchise characters in a crossover video game include: * ''Another Century's Episode series * Astro Boy: Omega Factor (several other characters created by Osamu Tezuka appears with important roles on the plot of the game, included Hosuke Sharaku from The Three-Eyed One, Black Jack from the series of the same name and Phoenix) * Battle Stadium D.O.N (Dragon Ball, One Piece, and Naruto) * Dead or Alive Paradise (Rio from Rio: Rainbow Gate) * Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax * Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus (crossover of Dengeki Bunko light novels) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (Arale from Dr. Slump) * DreamMix TV World Fighters (Various Takara, Hudson and Konami characters) * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam * Gran Turismo series (two cars from the Initial D manga—Takumi Fujiwara's Toyota AE86 and Mako Sato and Sayuki's Sileighty —are available throughout the series) * Heroes Phantasia (crossover of Slayers, Sorcerous Stabber Orphen, Blood+, Rune Soldier, Read or Die, Sgt. Frog, My-HiME, Darker than Black and s-CRY-ed) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle'' (Ikuro Hashizawa from Baoh) *Jump Comics: **''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' **''Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin'' **''J-Stars Victory VS'' **''Jump Super Stars'' **''Jump Ultimate Stars'' **''Jump Force'' * Magical Battle Arena * Magical Chaser ~Stardust of Dreams~ (crossover of five magical girl anime series) * Majokko Daisakusen: Little Witching Mischiefs * Miracle Girls Festival (crossover of eleven anime shows) * Monster Hunter Tri (exclusive to Japan's version, some event weapons are based on anime and manga series from Kodansha, Shogakukan, and Shueisha) * Nakayoshi All Stars – Mezase Gakuen Idol, a Japanese game for Nintendo DS *''Nitroplus Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel'' (Nitroplus & XSEED Games) * Panic in Nakayoshi World * SD Gundam G Generation * Soulcalibur IV (the character Angol Fear is said to be the cousin of Angol Mois from Sgt. Frog) * Super Heroine Chronicle * Super Robot Wars series (features mecha from various anime and manga series) * Shounen Sunday x Shounen Magazine Nettou! Dream Nine * Sunday vs Magazine: Shūketsu! Chōjō Daikessen * Tatsunoko Fight * Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars * Tekken 3 (Gon from the eponymous manga) * Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos Scrapped crossovers These crossovers were planned during development, but were removed from the final product: *''Capcom Fighting All-Stars'' *''Crash Team Racing'' (Spyro was planned for being a playable character) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (Master Chief from Halo was planned to be a guest character, but was replaced by Spartan-458, or Nicole) *''Disney Infinity'' (Kermit the Frog from The Muppets franchise and Ferb Fletcher from Phineas and Ferb were planned to be playable characters. Before cancelling future content, they had planned a playset and characters from Moana, and had planned Peter Pan, Spider-Gwen and Doctor Strange to be playable characters as well.) *''Fighting Vipers'' (Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower were planned to be playable characters. However, they are playable via hacking.) *''Injustice 2'' (According to Ed Boon, Neo from The Matrix was almost included but the deal had fallen through.) *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' (Link from The Legend of Zelda and Samus Aran from Metroid were planned to be exclusive characters for the Wii version of the game) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' (Marvel's Blade, Doctor Octopus and Silver Surfer and Capcom's Tyrant from Resident Evil were planned to be playable characters. Other rejected characters were included in the Ultimate version of the game.) *''Mega Man Universe'' (Ryu from Street Fighter and Arthur from Ghosts 'n Goblins were planned before the game was cancelled) *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' (Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal was to be the PS3/Vita exclusive character) *''NBA Jam: Tournament Edition'' (Raiden, Reptile, & Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat and King Kong were removed at the request of the NBA.) *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' (Crash from Crash Bandicoot, Abe from Oddworld and Dart Feld from The Legend of Dragoon were planned to be playable characters.) *''Poker Night 2'' (Marty McFly or Doc Brown from Back to the Future: The Game was going to have the last seat at the table, but the spot went to Sam from Sam and Max) *''Punch-Out (Wii)'' (Princess Peach from the Super Mario series and other Nintendo characters were planned. Also, Mario was planned to return as the referee.) *''Skylanders: SuperChargers'' (another Mario character, Kirby, and Fox McCloud from Star Fox.) *''Sega All-Stars: **Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' (Vyse from Skies of Arcadia, Segata Sanshiro, and Mario as a Wii-exclusive driver were all considered. ToeJam & Earl were planned to be playable characters. Gilius Thunderhead from Golden Axe was scrapped during development.) **''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' (ToeJam & Earl, Ristar, Bayonetta, Vectorman, Segata Sanshiro, and Hatsune Miku were all in consideration due to fan demand.) *''Soulcalibur: **Soulcalibur II'' (Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII was planned for the PS2 version) **''Soulcalibur III'' (Dante from Devil May Cry was planned) **''Soulcalibur V'' (Bayonetta was considered) *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' (exclusive characters for the Xbox 360 version were planned, but were cut for time) *[[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] **Super Smash Bros.:'' (Bowser from Super Mario Bros., King Dedede from Kirby, Mewtwo from Pokémon, and Marth from Fire Emblem were planned to be playable characters.) **''Super Smash Bros. Melee:'' (Balloon Fighter, the main character of Urban Champion, Bubbles from Clu Clu Land, an Excitebike rider, the Mach Rider, Ayumi Tachibana from Detective Club, Takamaru from The Mysterious Murasame Castle, Lucas from Mother 3, Banjo and Kazooie, James Bond as he appears in GoldenEye 007, Wario, Solid Snake from Metal Gear, and Sonic the Hedgehog were in consideration to be playable characters.) **''Super Smash Bros. Brawl:'' (Dixie Kong from Donkey Kong, Mewtwo from Pokémon, Roy from Fire Emblem, Dr. Mario, and Zelda as she appears in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker were scrapped during development. The Miis, a villager from Animal Crossing, Blastoise from Pokémon, Krystal from Star Fox, Pac-Man, and Geno from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars were in consideration.) **''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U:'' (Ice Climbers and a character from Rhythm Heaven were scrapped during development. Alph from Pikmin 3 was meant to be his own character before becoming an alternate costume for Olimar in the final release. Heihachi Mishima from Tekken, Takamaru from The Mysterious Murasame Castle, and Chrom from Fire Emblem Awakening were in consideration.) **''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (Alucard from Castlevania, Decidueye from Pokémon Sun and Moon, and a representative from ARMS and Xenoblade Chronicles 2 were all considered to be playable.) *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' (Muteking, The Dashing Warrior, Komugi Nakahara from Nurse Witch Komugi, Arthur from Ghosts 'n Goblins, Ingrid from Capcom Fighting Evolution and Ace Attorney's Phoenix Wright and Franziska von Karma were scrapped) *''Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE'' (the game was originally envisioned as a crossover between Pokémon and Fire Emblem) See also * M.U.G.E.N Notes External links * Crossover games on Giant Bomb * When Worlds Collide: Exploring Game Crossovers Category:Lists Category:Crossover video games Crossovers